Nieposłuszeństwo
by sweetjuju
Summary: Itachi jest nieposłuszny w stosunku do Paina.
1. Chapter 1

Itachi zakręcił piórem między swoimi palcami siedząc na biurku Peina cicho czekając na przywódcę. Wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się gdy klamka kliknęła i do środka wszedł Pein.

Uchiha popatrzył w gore na przełożonego.

-Czemu chciałeś się zemną widzieć Lider-sama?

Pein kazał Itachiemu odłożyć pióro. Zdjął swoją pelerynę i usiadł na krześle.

-Uchiha – zaczął. – Zwróciłem ostatnio uwagę na twoje posłuszeństwo, którego... nie ma.

Użytkownik sharingana podniósł brew.

-Nie ma? – Wargi chłopaka drgnęły przy pragnieniu do uśmiechu.

-Nie ma. – skinął głową.

Itachi zeskoczył z biurka i podszedł do Peina. Nagle został szarpnięty do przodu, a jego wargi zostały przyciśnięte do innych. Obcy język zmusił go do otwarcia ust i owinął się wokół języka Uchihy. Gdy rozbili pocałunek przywódca miał raczej zadowolony uśmieszek i wyszeptał w wargi bladego chłopaka.

-Wierzę...że dyscyplinarna lekcja jest w porządku, nie Uchiha?

Kruczowłosy nie mógł odpowiedzieć gdyż znowu został wciągnięty do pocałunku. Ograniczył jęki kiedy przywódca Akatsuki z zapałem ssał jego język i podgryzał wargi.

Papiery zatrzepotały kiedy spadły z biurka. Blady chłopak jęknął gdy Pein rozbił pocałunek i posadził go na biurku. Uchiha czuwał. Jego oczy były trochę zamglone, a rękę trzymał na czole.

-Co... – Stanowcze polecenie nie pozwoliło mu dokończyć pytania.

-Rozbieraj się.

Przez ton głosu człowieka, Uchiha wiedział, że nie ma wyboru więc z prawie niesłyszalnym westchnieniem ściągnął swoją bluzkę. Użytkownik sharingana poczerwieniał gdy Pein liznął swoje wargi i wpatrywał się w jego giętki tułów. Przełykając głośno ślinę zdjął swoje sandały i gumkę z włosów.

Usłyszał jak zdławiony chichot uchodzi z ust jego przywódcy i pojechał wzdłuż linie jego wzroku tylko po to, by zobaczyć, że wpatrywał się w wybrzuszenie w jego spodniach.

-Widzę, że lubisz to Uchiha.

Itachi stłumił wściekły rumieniec i odwrócił się od chichoczącego mężczyzny.

„Boże, jak ja bym chciał kazać mu się zamknąć."

Westchnął tylko i powędrował swoimi kciukami do krawędzi spodni. Szarpnął je w dół do kostek i zrzucił je na podłogę. Jego palce zadrżały ponieważ doszedł do linii swoich bokserek.

Pein zachichotał. Pochylony do przodu liznął jego wargi i uśmiechnął się z wyższością. Kruczowłosy przełknął głośno ślinę i szarpnął bokserki w dół, pozwalając zimnemu powietrzu napaść jego męskość. Krzyknął gdy Pein chwycił go w pasie i posadził na swoich kolanach.

-Wyglądasz apetycznie.

Tym razem Uchiha nie mógł powstrzymać krwistego rumieńca tworzącego się na jego twarzy.

-Teraz Uchiha, chcę żebyś...rozebrał mnie.

Najwyraźniej bycie Uchiha przez tyle lat nic nie dało. Oczy Itachiego powiększyły się do rozmiarów płytkich talerzy na te komendę.

-Ale...

-Nie przeciwstawiaj mi się Uchiha. Nie spodoba ci się to co nastąpi, jeśli to zrobisz.

Przywódca spiorunował młodego rekruta wzrokiem. Szybko został pozbawiony ubrania i położył kruczowłosego na biurku.

Pein podgryzał jego wargę. Krew skapywała po jego brodzie, a on sam starał się nie wydawać żadnych dźwięków kiedy język starszego mężczyzny znużył się w jego wejściu. Mokry mięsień zagłębiał się w ciasną dziurkę tak daleko jak tylko mógł.

Użytkownik sharingana drżał, gdy ślina poluzowała jego otwór.

Itachi krzyknął kiedy jego ciało ogarnęła fala przyjemności. Z jego zakrwawionych ust uszedł cichy jęk.

-Uchiha. – usłyszał obok swojego ucha chrapliwy głos Peina. – Wiesz co masz robić.

Zęby skubnęły jego małżowinę uszną, a silne palce bawiły się jego zbyt wrażliwym ciałem. Nigdy nie pozwalał nikomu być tak blisko niego, sprawiając, że jego zmysły reagowały dwa razy bardziej gdy ktoś go dotykał. Dyszał i zajęczał gdy muskularne ciało odeszło od jego bladego i giętkiego tułowia.

-L-lider-sama proszę, o boże, proszę dotykaj mnie.

W głębi jego umysłu głos mu podpowiadał by uciekać, ale jego umysł był tak ogłupiały z potrzebą i żądzą, że zignorował głos.

Pomarańczo włosy uśmiechnął się z wyższością i przylgnął do Uchihy kolejny raz pozwalając jego koniuszkom palców tańczyć wokół mokrego, ściągniętego wejścia.

-Chcesz tego Uchiha?

Kiwnął głową.

-Powiedz to.

Starszy mężczyzna wycofał palce. Długowłosy zaczął narzekać.

-Kurwa, tak! Chcę tego!

Pein odsunął palec od gorącego wejścia Uchihy.

-Rozłóż nogi.

Jęknął i zrobił to co mu kazano. Jego policzki przybrały krwisty kolor kiedy głodny wzrok wpatrywał się w jego częściowo rozciągnięty odbyt i sterczącego członka.

-Dobry chłopiec. – raczej zły uśmieszek pojawił się na twarzy przywódcy. To prawdopodobnie sprawiłoby krzyk u normalnego shinobi, na szczęście Uchiha taki nie był.

-Chcę byś się przygotował.

Blady chłopak w tym momencie zaczął się szarpać i o mało nie zadławił się ślina.

-Chyba ci mówiłem żebyś się mi nie przeciwstawiał

Przełknął głośno ślinę i niezdarnie obślinił trzy palce. Ostrożnie zmuszając jeden z nich do zagłębienia się w nim. Zrobił to powoli, a i tak jęknął z przyjemności. Z ciężką zadyszką wprowadził środkowy palec. Ciche kwilenie rozkoszy wydobyło się z jego ust. Stał się obojętny na ból dawno temu. Jego oczy zaszły mglistą euforią.

Pomarańczo włosy poczuł jak jego usta wysuszyły się przy raczej erotycznym widoku, pieprzącego się palcami Itachiego. Kruczowłosy dodał kolejny palec i zaczął silnie wpychać je do swojego wejścia, narzekając przy tym głośno. Pein trzepnął się w umyśle i złapał nadgarstek Uchihy. Kwilenie spadło gdy palce młodego zostały wyciągnięte.

-Dość Uchiha. – burknął, przygryzając płatek jego ucha.

Zdyszany Uchiha wydał z siebie okrzyk gdy jego przywódca nagle wszedł w niego cały. Białe kropki zatańczyły mu pod oczami kiedy odrzucił do tylu głowę z jękiem.

Itachi przestał popiskiwać gdy członek niemal został wyciągnięty całkowicie z jego ciała i niemal krzyknął gdy ponownie wszedł cały.

-Ch-cholera! – wysapał ponieważ ruch powtórzył się.

Blady chłopak zawinął biodra wokół starszego mężczyzny i zarzucił ręce na jego ramiona.

Pein odsunął swoja biodra i wyszedł niemal całkowicie by po chwili wrócić uderzając o prostatę Uchihy.

-Ach-ch-choelra. – Chrząknął Uchiha gdy uderzył się o biurko odrzucając głowę.

Pein uśmiechnął się z wyższością i pchnął płytko uderzając o prostatę rekruta.

-Nnhg... kurwa!

-Lubię te wszystkie erotyczne dźwięki które wydajesz, Uchiha. – wyszeptał starszy chropowatym głosem kiedy Itachi zwinął się i jęknął pod nim.

Pein miał dość z przekomarzaniem się i powtórzył wcześniejszy ruch w stałym rytmie. Drżącą ręką złapał erekcje chłopaka i zaczął poruszać nią po trzonie równocześnie z pchnięciami. Użytkownik sharingana jęczał głośno i poruszał biodrami by jeszcze lepiej czuć mocne pchnięcia przywódcy.

-Chciałbym móc powiedzieć Ci moje imię, by usłyszeć jak wykrzykujesz je do nieba.

Uchiha wydał więcej zaspokojonych krzyków kiedy został wbity w biurko. Blady chłopak poczuł jak jego żołądek się skręca. Nagle krzyknął jak dotąd najgłośniej przez całą noc, a jego żołądek całkowicie się rozluźnił. Itachi zaczął walczyć o oddech. W końcu wciągnął w płuca powietrze. Oboje nic nie mówili do czasu, aż Itachi przerwał tę ciszę.

-Lider-sama? – spytał zmęczonym głosem ciesząc się wrażliwością wiotkiego członka starszego mężczyzny w nim.

-Tak Uchiha?

Młodszy przełknął głośno ślinę.

-Będzie źle jeśli powiem, że cię kocham? – spytał cicho.

-Myślę, że ten jeden raz zrobię wyjątek. – Pein szepnął łagodnie całując świątynie Uchihy.

-Kocham cię Lider-sama. – Itachi zamruczał przed zaśnięciem.

Następnego dnia nikt nie ośmielił się śmiać, gdy Itachi chodził po kryjówce kulejąc. Pein z kolei chodził uśmiechnięty, ale nie mógł jednocześnie przebywać w tym samym pokoju co Itachi nie wzbudzając przy tym u niego krwistych rumieńców.

Zetsu jęknął niezadowolony ponieważ krzyki Itachiego rozchodziły się przez całą noc. Inni nawet nie mieli pojęcia jakie mieli szczęście spać po drugiej stronie kryjówki.


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi jęknął ponieważ otworzył oczy i nic nie dostrzegł. Próbował dostosować się do ciemności.

-A niech to. – wymamrotał. Po jaką cholerę jest w tym pomieszczeniu. Próbował się ruszyć tylko po to by odkryć, że jest skuty łańcuchem do ściany. Ostatnia rzecz którą pamiętał to sparing z Kakuzu. Reszta była niewyraźną plamą. Usłyszał jak ktoś śmiał się i spojrzał w górę na swojego przywódcę stojącego nad nim.

-Uchiha, pomyślałem, że nauczysz się dyscypliny. Nie masz szacunku dla tych, którzy nad tobą panują.

Szkarłatnym sharinganem spiorunował starszego mężczyznę.

-Lider-sama co to ma znaczyć? – Uchiha nie potrafił zamaskować wściekłości w głosie.

-Od naszej pierwsze, małej lekcji dostawałeś sporo druku z byciem nieposłusznym mojej władzy.

Kruczowłosy zarumienił się i zdecydował wpatrywać się w podłogę niż w te dokuczające oczy jego kochanka.

-I postanowiłem dać ci lekarstwo.

-Co do...

Zarumienił się bardziej i o mało nie umarł gdy zauważył w co jest ubrany.

-Mógłbyś mieć na tyle poczucia przyzwoitości i dać mi jakąś bieliznę? – warknął.

Pein wzruszył ramionami.

-Pogniotła by skórę i byłaby to tylko niedogodność podczas zabawy. – uśmiechnął się chytrze.

-Jesteś jeszcze bardziej obłąkany niż myślałem. – powiedział mrużąc oczy.

-Tak Itachi, jestem okrutny. Niestety dla ciebie, nie biorę jeńców...poświęcam ich.

Jego uśmiech poszerzył się.

-Ty... – Itachi nie mógł dokończyć swojego wyroku gdy jego wargi zostały zakatowane przez inne.

Pein wprowadził swój język w głąb gardła podwładnego, zanim ten mógł odmówić mu dostępu przez zamykanie ust. Jedną ręką trzymał szczękę Itachiego tak by perłowo białe żeby, które gładził językiem nie mogły go ugryźć. Unieruchomiony użytkownik sharingana kontynuował walkę. Jego ramiona bezskutecznie szarpały łańcuch naokoło jego nadgarstków. Jego ciało wyginało się próbując rozbić pocałunek. Starszy mężczyzna przerwał pocałunek i patrzył na Itachiego z irytacją.

-Dlaczego tak bardzo walczysz Uchiha? Zazwyczaj się nie bronisz, a kiedy to robisz nie utrudniasz mi wszystkiego tak bardzo.

-Ponieważ, nie lubię być w takiej niepewnej pozycji... z... – zawahał się przez kilka sekund. -... z kimś komu nie mogę ufać.

Wzdrygnął się gdy jego przywódca popatrzył na niego z nieznanym uczuciem.

-Niby dlaczego mi nie ufasz Itachi?

Kruczowłosy zesztywniał gdy poczuł jak Pein rozwiązuje mu spodnie.

-P-ponieważ-agh! – Gwałtowny wdech uszedł z jego warg kiedy skóra została zdarta z jego nóg powodując nieprzyjemne tarcie. Spiorunował wzrokiem swojego przywódcę i wziął wdech.

-Ponieważ to rok odkąd dołączyłem do Akatsuki i zobaczyłem twoją twarz.-gah!

Tym razem został podniesiony do pozycji siedzącej co spowodowało dziwne poskręcanie rak które miał za plecami.

-Gdybym nie był tak odporny na ból, ta pozycja pewnie sprawiła by taki ból jak ta suka.

Pein udzielił mu dziwnego spojrzenia.

-Suki zadają ból?

Westchnienie uszło z nadużytych warg.

-Nie wiem nic o tobie, o twojej przeszłości, o twoim imieniu. Nie wiem o żadnej twojej umiejętności jako shinobi. Jesteś nieznaną częścią w moim życiu i jako shinobi wiem, że lepiej nie ufać nieznanym osobom.

Przed końcem tego oskarżenia pomarańczo włosy zdjął swoje własne spodnie.

-To całkiem logiczne wyjaśnienie Uchiha, a jednak bardziej mi się podoba gdy jęczysz.

Z tym wyrokiem wprowadził swojego członka do nieprzygotowanego mężczyzny.

Itachi jęknął głośno i walnął się w głowę o kamienny mur za nim. Pein wzdrygnął się na dźwięk, który spowodował i wplątał swoje palce we włosy kochanka uniemożliwiając jego głowie uderzyć w ścianę innym razem.

-To, że nie boli nie oznacza, że nie będzie uszkodzeń.

Uchiha ciężko dyszał.

-To twoja wina.

Starszy zachichotał.

-Chyba tak, ale Uchiha odpowiedz mi...nawet jeżeli nie może mi zaufać...to oznacza, że mnie nie kochasz?

Onyksowe oczy popatrzyły na niego w górę ze smutkiem.

-Można kochać nieznajomego?

Jego usta rozchyliły się w niemym krzyku gdy jego dowódca bezlitośnie zaczął się przedzierać przez jego wlot.

-Ach! L-Lider-sama! – Itachi narzekał głośno co było trudnym zadaniem bez powietrza.

-W-więcej Lider-sama! – zapłakał podczas gdy walczył na duża skale by złapać cuchnące stęchlizną powietrze wokół niego. Pein był posłuszny żądaniu. Jego ręce zacisnęły się wokół pasa jego kochanka i próbował przyspieszyć ruchy. Uchiha zwinął się i krzyczał. Nie zauważył, że krew pochlapał jego uda, a kajdany zaczęły przecinać skórę na nadgarstkach. Itachi czuł, że łzy tłoczą się w kącikach jego oczu gdy jego przywódca bezlitośnie pieprzy go o zimny, kamienny mur.

Nagle fala przyjemności zatrzymała się, nie było żadnych zębów przy jego szyi, ręka, która wcześniej pieściła jego przyrodzenie głaskała jego policzek, a plecy nie uderzały już o ścianę.

-L-lider-sama? – szepnął bez tchu.

-Pein.

Jego oczy napełniły się zdziwieniem.

-Co?

Poczuł na swoim uchu miękki pocałunek.

-Mam na imię Pein. Nie chce byś mówił na mnie Lider-sama, chyba, że przed innymi. Więc, proszę...pokochaj mnie Itachi Uchiha.

Oczy młodszego powiększyły się i zachował milczenie na moment.

-Będę cię kochał jeśli obiecasz odwzajemnić, to uczucie, Pein.

Uśmiechnął się z wyższością gdy poczuł jak ciało większego zadrżało. Pein nie wypowiedział ani słowa i zaczął wchodzić w Uchihe jeszcze raz. Gęsty oddech uszedł z jego warg gdy usłyszał jak jego kochanek wyszeptał jego imię. Itachi wił się i popiskiwał gdy prawie dochodził.

-O boże, PEIN! – krzyczał na zewnątrz ponieważ zwolnił, ale mężczyzna powrócił do stałej prędkości by Itachi za szybko nie doszedł.

Co do reszty dnia, kontynuował to. Pein trzymając takie samo tempo sprawiał, że Itachi nie dochodził dopóki nie był utysfakcjonowany. Zanim sierp księżyca został wyeliminowany, przywódca Akatsuki niósł zmęczonego kochanka do jego pokoju.


End file.
